


Signal

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [113]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Standing in front of a group of pilots had become second nature over time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Signal

Standing in front of a group of pilots had become second nature over time, but even so Wedge sometimes liked to take a few extra minutes while sorting through the information he was about to present. Just enough time to make sure everyone was present and to get an idea of how they were all faring before diving into mission details.

He could still remember how nervous he was during the first several briefings he had to give. Standing in front of his squadron, asking himself what made him any better at leading a mission than any of them. Well, maybe not Wes, but why he was chosen over Tycho who had formal training. He had stuttered his way over the first sentences until Wes had made a joke and the tension had suddenly evaporated from his shoulders. It lead so many of his other briefings after that; if he could interject some of their trust and humor into the briefings they went more smoothly and the resulting questions and discussion only made the plans gel into something that worked even better.

So he took his extra few minutes to organize his notes and to read through his outline once more before starting. He looked up between pages, noting how Tycho and Gavin were discussing something in the corner, and Hobbie was dozing with his head on his hand. Ooryl and Corran were passing a datapad back and forth; though he couldn’t guess what was on it, Wedge wasn’t too worried about the two of them getting into trouble. Wes was saying something to Inyri that made her slap the back of his head, though it looked more playful than serious, and Wes laughed and moved out of reach.

That was usually a signal that it was time to stop his meandering thoughts and to start the briefing, before Wes actually sustained any damage. “Okay, Rogues, settle down. Everyone to your seats please. We’ve got a mission.”


End file.
